


The Lyrium Sun

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Dragon Age II - Legacy DLC, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Men Crying, Not Happy, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Rite of Tranquility, Tragedy, Tranquil Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: When Solona Hawke comes to Fenris's house concerned over a recent letter from her sister, he never expected their investigation to end in tragedy and mourning.Written as part of the Beyond the Veil's Artober event, Day 4. 'Tranquility' prompt.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	The Lyrium Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this was a difficult one to write. I feel so sorry for Solona and Fenris. This features my canon Hawke, Solona, and was written as part of the BTV Server's Artober event. Day 4's prompt: Tranquility. 500 word maximum.

Fenris was in the middle of scrubbing a tunic when he heard his front door unlock. His eyes went wide, wet hand going for the longsword beside him.

“Fen?” Solona Hawke called from the vestibule. “You in?”

He let out the breath he’d been holding and greeted her. “I’m elbow deep in laundry at the moment,” he said, “But there’s a bottle of Antivan red in it if you help—”

“I got a letter from Bethany,” she interrupted. “It was… very unlike her. Almost sounded like another person.” He furrowed his brow, smile fading.

“Five minutes. I’ll go change.” He hurried upstairs and donned his armor, strapping his longsword on. If something had happened to Bethany, Solona would be devastated. All of them would be. He escorted Solona down to the Docks, heart in his throat. Despite his questions, she was too distraught to reply. As soon as the boat docked, Solona ran up the Gallows steps, eyes searching the courtyard.

“Bethy,” she cried, running breathlessly. “Are you alright? I received your letter—”

“Sister,” Bethany replied in a monotone, her face devoid of emotion. “It’s been so long.”

Fenris’s jaw dropped, the air burned from his lungs. A branded red sun blazed from Bethany’s forehead; he couldn’t take his eyes off it. “No,” he whispered. “ _Venhedis,_ no—”

The shriek beside him was inhuman. Solona’s knees gave out; Fenris caught her before she bruised her kneecaps on the stone below. He held her while she wept on his shoulder, mind still reeling. Bethany, his friend, the sister he’d wished he had, was gone. He was numb, speechless.

“Bethy,” Solona wailed. “Bethy!” Bethany blinked at her and continued cataloguing potions, unmoved. It physically hurt to watch.

“Shh,” Fenris said, holding Hawke close. “Lona—”

“They killed her,” she gasped through her tears. “They killed my sister—”

“Serah Hawke, I’m sorry, but you’re causing a scene,” a voice said behind them. Fenris tensed. He knew that voice all too well. He turned to Knight-Captain Rutherford.

“ _How could you?_ ” Fenris screamed, voice pitching. “You told us. You _told_ us you’d keep her safe; I paid you off for years. _She’s done nothing wrong—”_

“While assisting her sister on her latest quest, Bethany Hawke knowingly and willfully used blood magic. It was…regrettable,” there was sorrow in the man’s eyes, “but the law is clear.”

Fenris gasped. Bethany had broken the blood seals with her own blood, before any of them could stop her while at the Gray Warden prison. “She saved us,” he protested. “We would’ve died down there, if not for her.”

“I’m sorry.” Rutherford gave one last look at Solona before clanking away, taking Bethany and the other Tranquil mages with him.

Solona covered her face and rocked in Fenris’s arms. He had no choice but to rock with her, but it brought no comfort. Her wailing ricocheted off the stone walls and blasted him full force. For the first time in many years, Fenris wept.


End file.
